


Roses are Red, Violets are Purple

by Dilia_Howlter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Galra Keith, M/M, a tad of smut, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilia_Howlter/pseuds/Dilia_Howlter
Summary: Keith is gradually turning Galra and absolutely refuses to tell Lance about it, which creates tension in their relationship. Lance can't understand why Keith won't let him help him and Keith can't understand why he doesn't just tell Lance already to end the whole facade to stop acting like a boy in the middle of puberty. Their inability to connect with each other and train wreck of emotions causes them to completely collapse Voltron in the midst of training, which raises some concern in Shiro and the rest of the team.





	Roses are Red, Violets are Purple

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here is my first contribution to the Klance ship! I usually write in first person, but I heard that a lot of people prefer third person when it comes to fanfics, so here is my attempt at doing so. Hope you enjoyed it, even if just a little bit ^^ 
> 
>  
> 
> NOTE: This fanfiction has a *bit* of smut, indicated by this: ***

 

 

The inevitable shattered glass was going to be difficult to explain, Keith thought to himself as the fragments crunched under his fist. Footsteps scampered across the castle floor, and judging from their level of clumsiness, it was probably Lance. 

 

“KEITH?! Whats going on?!”

 

Of all times to not be wrong, it had to be now. Keith pulled his fist away from the mirror and shook the excess glass off of his hand. He himself admitted that it was an extremely immature thing to do, and that it was a waste of energy when he could’ve been training it off instead. But the glowing yellow eyes, the purple hue of his skin, the pointed ears and sharp teeth- Keith couldn’t withstand that mental image of him any further. And so  _ instead _ of proceeding to tell Lance what he was really thinking about, he decided to not think about it anymore and went with the usual.

 

He clasps his wounded hand and keeps his eyes locked to the floor. 

 

“ _ It’s nothing.” _

 

And Lance loses it.

 

“Nothing?! You tryna tell me that  _ that's  _  nothing?!” 

 

Keith could tell why Lance was agitated, his damp skin and soaked boxers was more than enough to indicate that he had been in the pool before he got here...Or trying to get inside the pool at least. Lance was basically shivering without a towel to dry himself so it was no wonder he’d be mad if he came all this way for no reason. Even so, Keith found no valid reason to explain, there was nothing actually wrong with him after all. 

 

“Look, I said its nothing okay? Lay it off and dry yourself already.”

 

After chucking Lance a towel over his face, Keith uses the opportunity to leave and spend some time on his own...As usual. But a sudden brush over his injured hand was all it took for Keith to whiplash his arm away and glare at Lance for an immediate explanation. 

 

“Calm down man. I was just seeing if you were okay.” 

 

“Well I’m FINE, now leave me alone.”

 

Out of frustration, Lance twists his mouth into an ‘M’ shape and stomps off, muttering things under his breath that Keith did not care enough to interpret. Keith did feel somewhat bad for being cold to Lance despite him showing his rare gesture of kindness, but he had a lot on his mind at the moment and had to postpone his guilt for later. 

 

On his way back to his room, he sees Shiro working out and quickly turns away in order to not get noticed. His efforts proved to be futile as Shiro calls him out, and instantaneously senses that something is wrong. Unable to escape from the situation, Keith decides to give in and confides Shiro with his thoughts. 

 

-

 

Just as Lance decides to give another shot at comforting Keith (he had contemplated cooking with Hunk, but was worried that he would notice his change in attitude and thus spread the concern) but stopped in his tracks once he had heard Shiro’s voice. 

 

“Don’t think about it too much Keith. Remember that we are a team no matter what you are-Human or Galra. Everyone knows that.”

 

Just from hearing those words from Shiro, Lance knew that he had listened enough, but could not resist once he had heard Keith’s voice. 

 

“I know...But I don’t want anyone to know about this- especially…”

 

Allura? Its gotta be Allura right? Since the Galra destroyed her planet and all, Lance justified to himself. 

 

“...Lance.”

 

Lance couldn’t even breathe an ‘Oh’ after hearing Keith’s words. He had listened a bit more, hoping that somehow the continuation of the conversation would at least soften Keith’s words a bit more; but all he received were Shiro’s understanding comments, and Keith’s agreement.

 

After realising that he was not needed, Lance headed towards his room, and prayed to forget about what he had heard as much as Keith wanted him to. Which was probably a lot. Feeling that something was prickling the corners of his eyes, Lance felt at that moment the need to fake a loud yawn and wiped his eyes out of ‘sleepiness’ in the process. 

 

-

 

“Paladins, today I want you to practice forming Voltron once more.” Allura commanded, as Lance and Keith stood at the far ends of the line.

 

“What? But we can already form Voltron!” Hunk remarked, confused as to why Allura was suddenly bringing up the training regimen once more.

 

“Well yes...But if you want to defeat Zarkon, then you must transform more efficiently. He’s not going to wait until you finish transforming before he attacks you.” Allura explained.

 

Keith agreed with her suggestion,as was true that their Voltron formation was a little rusty despite doing a handful of times already, but with a transformation that slow, they would probably have a better chance taking on Zarkon individually. He suspects that Allura started to notice this once she had heard Hunk preparing his lunch during one formation, and Pidge making small tweaks to her Lion in another. Once Coran had finished lecturing them on the importance of working together as a team and giving them tips to speed up their transformation, Keith immediately dashes in the direction of his Lion and practically flies down the zip line simultaneously with the other Paladins. 

 

“Alright team, Let’s form Voltron!” Shiro commands once all of the Lions had ascended into the sky.

 

The Black lion then shifts its legs inwards in order to shape the head of Voltron and a red and green streak clashes into it to forge the hands. As the arm mechanics had just finished connecting themselves to the Black Lion; all that was left was for the legs to form. During the final part of transformation sequence, Keith could not shake off the feeling that something was missing in their Voltron formation. It wasn’t until the part where they all moved in order to pose that everyone had noticed that a leg was missing, and thus toppled over with nothing left of Voltron but a pile of detached Lions.

 

“Lance?! What the hell are you doing?!” Keith shouts, as he gets his Lion back on his feet.

 

“S-Shut up! I don’t know what went wrong either! My Lion wouldn’t get into position for some reason!” Lance remarks.

 

Just as Keith was about to shout at him once more, Shiro interrupts before they get into another argument.

 

“Keith, Calm down, it’s just training. Everyone, let’s try again-Form Voltron!”

 

Their transformation sequence repeats, and results with them tumbling onto the ground a few times before Pidge and Keith finally got used to the fact that Lance’s Lion wasn’t going to form a leg anytime soon, and managed to brace voltron with the arms. Just when everyone was beginning to consider rebranding Voltron as the “ _ One Leg _ endary Defender of the Universe”, Keith starts to notice his skin turning purple-ish. At first he convinced himself that he was probably gripping the handles too hard, so he loosened his fingers up a bit. But as soon as he curled his fingers into his palm, he felt four, sharp, pointed tips poke into his skin and actually  _ wished  _ at that moment that Lance had secretly given him a manicure while he was asleep as a dumb prank. But after forcing himself to take another look at his hand once more, the pronounced fresh colour of purple and the acute shape of his nails screamed Galra more so than Zarkon screamed evil. In a fit of confusion and panic, he loses concentration in the midst of the transformation and ends up amputating Voltron’s arm. After slipping from the shoulder and colliding into the ground and knocking into the blue lion, to which the remains of Voltron follow soon after, Shiro’s sigh broke their impending state of patheticness. 

 

“It...It actually costed us an arm and a leg to form Voltron.”  Pidge commentated as she twitched.

 

“What’s up with you guys today? Aren’t you two normally in sync?” Hunk asks Lance and Keith with concern, to which they both replied with silence.

 

It was clear as day what the root of the issue was so Shiro calls off their training for the day and everyone heads to the castle for a break. Shiro had an idea of why Keith would’ve flunked his training, but he was at a loss as to why Lance would- He was more than fully capable of controlling the blue lion, so why not today? And so, he calls the two of them privately for a talk in a quiet place, aa his gut feeling suggested that the two may somehow be linked. 

Lance struts in, even more unamused than he was a secound ago once he sees Keith standing with his hand in his pocket. He can guess one reason as ro why Keith would do that, and thus doesn’t question it. Lance keeps his hands folded, but straightens his back to face Shiro bravely. 

 

Shiro clears his throat. “So Lance...You weren’t yourself today. Is there something on your mind that’s causing this?” 

 

Lance knew that what he  _ should’ve  _ done was give a vague, but somewhat reasonable response to answer to Shiro’s worries; but it just wasn’t in his nature to be as composed as Keith, and thus he ended up blurting words which weilded his emotions. 

 

“I know Keith knows the answer.” 

 

Keith, absolutely stunned, faces Lance with one eyebrow down and the other up. He fails to notice the emotional ring in his words like Shiro does, and interprets his words as another one of their heated comments.

 

“What? I don’t have time for this Lance, I need to talk to Shiro about something privately so could you leave?”

 

Shiro breaks a sweat as soon as Keith finishes. He had finally just grasped the reason for Lance’s behaviour, but remains quiet because as it is a sensitive issue that he cannot approach recklessly.This leaves him no choice but to watch Lance’s outburst. 

 

“It’s always Shiro this, Shiro that with you isn’t it?! Why can’t I worry about you too?” Lance reaches for the hand that Keith hides in his pocket and out of instinct, Keith grabs his hand with his freed one but stops midway of locking it behind Lance’s back. 

 

Keith had expected an angry comeback, or a punch even, coming from Lance’s direction but his actions had zipped his lips tightly and turned him completely stiff. He wanted to apologise, hug him, and tell him that  _ he  _ was the one at fault and not Lance. Shiro had called out his name, however, with a swift 180 spin and hands tucked in both pockets, Lance was gone. 

 

Keith had always been the kind to keep his issues to.himself and only reveal them when the situation called for it; but he felt obligated to tell Lance the truth in that moment. As if there was a brick tied to his heart, Keith clenched his purple stained fist and swuints his eyes to hold back something swelling inside of him. The feeling was complex- it couldn’t be dumbed down to just being either sadness, guilt or fustration, but rather a disgusting mold of all three..

 

Shiro can tell that Keith is upset and is angry at himself for not being able to emotionally support his teammates in times of need, but he decides to leave Keith alone, and tries to come up ways to comfort Lance. 

 

-

 

He tries to figure the most the effective pathway to his room to avoid as limited contact with the other members as much as possible, but ends up running into Allura on the way. 

 

“Lance? Are you going somewhere?” Allura asks him. 

 

Immediately, he shoves his mouth open to pull off a grin and tries to look smug through his eyes. 

 

“Well Princess, I wasn’t planning to, but how about you and i…” He voice starts to tremble, and his grin feels so heavy that he feels as if it’s going to slip right off his face. 

 

“...Lance?” 

 

He starts to panic when he sees that Allura’s expression is not that of her usual “done with you” look, but is instead a frown of genuine concern. Lance knows that she had probably heard about his failure to form Voltron earlier today, and all of a sudden his confident demeanor starts breaking down. He could feel his vision blurring, his grin closing in to hide behind his lips and so decides to pull off a Keith by turning around and ending the conversation abruptly. If it had been anyone other than Allura, he would be in his room, where he wanted to be right now. But Allura was much more strong willed than anyone else in the castle, and despite her strict nature, she cared for the paladins immensely. Lance decides to give in and lets go of his pride in order to seek solace from Allura. 

 

Lance tells her everything he could recollect that has been bothering him- About Keiths strange behaviour and the weird way that Keith was acting towards and… Lance pauses midst talking to take  moment to actually  _ think _ about what was bothering him. The silence was about reach its endpoint before it became uncomfortable, so he decides to admit his revelations.

 

“Sorry...I’ve been blabbering on about Keith for 5 minutes now, gross eh?” 

 

Though if he were to be honest, despite how much he tried to convince himself otherwise in that moment- He couldn’t bring himself to dislike Keith the same way he did before. Something about thinking about him repeatedly had clicked a part of Lance, and he didn’t know what it was, but it felt familiar. He flashes back to the times he’s wanted to help Keith; was he actually trying to reach for his hand to help him or-

 

“Lance...There's nothing wrong about you being worried about Keith. You’re both paladins, worrying about each other’s well being is a normal part of building teamwork.”

 

It made sense that Allura would interpret it that way, but Lance felt as if something didn’t feel right. He remembered that Hunk had injured himself before, and he was nowhere as upset as he was now and just laughed it off together. 

Of course, Hunk didn’t exactly give him the cold shoulder when he gave him a helping hand, but he had the feeling that he would’ve understood if he did. So why Keith? That was Lance’s major question for the day. And possibly the week if nothing gets resolved. 

 

“Thanks Allura, I feel much better now.” He was happy that at the very least, he didn’t end up crying in front of her. 

 

“I’m glad Lance...If you want to talk again, feel free to.”

 

“Pfft. Who wants to talk about that jerk again?” Lance remarks, attempting to relieve Allura before heading off to his room. 

 

\- 

 

Keith had spent more time staring at the shower than he did washing his hair. His thoughts bothered him enough for him to ignore the fact that he was gradually losing his human complexion to his Galdar genetics. Shiro had told him that he had indirectly told Pidge to search for any possible findings of his condition- to which he describes as being similar to an inherited disease. After drying himself, he lays on his bed sloppily and thoughts of Lance run wild in his mind. Why did he care so much? Would it be better if Keith had just told him the truth- as he going to have to deal with his soon to be Galdar appearance sooner or later? Keith hated the fact that his body was changing but hated the fact that he was extremely conscious of it more. For some reason he felt scared, embarrassed even, to show Lance his body. He found these feelings quite unreasonable, as he knows that Lance has seen as many unusual creatures of the galaxy as he has- and was even attracted to some of them. 

 

Never a Galra though. 

 

But then again, to be fair, Lance had only ever seen  _ male  _ Galdar; which should convince Keith enough that his future appearance didn’t matter, but it ends up bothering him more. He ends up confusing himself even more when he finds himself not only wanting to turn into a different species of organisms, but a a different gender too. The latter bothered him more because he didn’t understand what he would gain from becoming a woman. There was no  difference really, so why did Keith find himself desiring that kind of a change? Then it hits Keith and he freezes to take it in. No way...He...He…

  
  
  
  


He was Transgender all along?! 

  
  
  


He nearly claws himself with his Galdar nails for coming up with that one. Only Lance would’ve came up with something that stupid. In reality, he remained stuck trying to figure that one out, and decided to sleep it through for the night, allowing his final thoughts on Lance to sink into his brain. 

  
  


-

  
  


A week later, the team are assigned to visit a new planet in the galaxy in order to resupply their ship, and Lance and Keith were assigned to investigate the Galdar headquarters on the planet. Shiro has noticed that their relationship has become a lot less tense these past few days, and decides to get them to work together in order for their rivalry to kick back in again for things to go back to how they were. After Pidge scanned through their system, it was confirmed that their HQ was a micro one only able to support themselves and posed no real threat to them. As soon as the red and blue lions leave the ship, Shiro speaks through his helmet in order to monitor them cautiously. 

 

“Lance? Keith? How are things?” 

 

“Good so far.” Lance responds back.

 

“Copy that.” Keith replies. 

 

Shiro sighs mentally, at least they were talking to each other now. His relief soon disappears as soon as he hears his speakers create white noise and calls for the two of them again. He starts to break out in a sweat. 

 

“Why can’t I contact them?” Shiro asks Coran anxiously.

 

“It’s the planet, it’s ozone is interfering with the system’s communication.” Coran then proceeds to type rapidly on his desk. 

 

“I’ll go see if I can adjust my helmet to adapt to the planet’s ozone!” Pidge comments before running off to her lab. 

 

Shiro frowns as he watches the two paladins descend from the sky into the planet’s surface.

 

“Keith...Lance...You two better be okay.” 

 

-

 

Lance ninja dashes behind a few walls while examining the hallways repeatedly behind each one and Keith can’t help but sigh as he follows along at his own pace. Of course  _ Lance _ was the one in charge. He then proceeds to straighten his back as he crushes it against the wall intensely in order to hide from a small group of soldiers walking by. Keith reacts similarly, and both of them manage to avoid getting blasted by Galdar soldiers, but he finds Lance’s enthusiasm rather...Unreliable. Keith was more used to having a more professional and incisive approach when it came to completing missions with a clear escape route. Lance on the other hand, wanted to finish his job in absolute glory and made reckless, unanalytical decisions frequently, which Keith had to compensate for. Eventually the reach a hallway which split in two directions, and upon realising that both hallways led to the same location on the digital map Pidge installed for them, Lance’s lips curve upwards slightly.

 

“Race you to the end?” Lance’s words had sounded more like a question than a declaration of war as he had originally intended in his head, most likely due to the friction still prominent in their relationship. 

 

Keith’s eyes sharpen. 

 

“Deal.”

 

The two crunch down, and the second that Lance gives the signal, Keith starts running off into the left hallway. Admittedly, he felt as if it was a tad off of him to go along with Lance’s antics, but he thought that a little rivalry did no harm- as long as they got the job done in the end. Keith pressured his body to run down the halls as the fast as he could while the Sonic X theme song played in his head (Keith never wanted to hear it, but he heard Lance listening to it once). He blasted, punch, and demolished every soldier that got in his way and was so intent on winning that he managed to throw one over his shoulder. It has been a a few days since his last dose of physical activity, as Shiro insisted that he took it easy since he and Lance failed to concentrate as one to form Voltron. And after throwing and punching a few soldiers out of the way, he was caught off guard when one of the soldiers saluted him. 

 

“Hey there, are you new here?” 

 

Absolutely frozen by the soldier’s comment, Keith quickly gave him a response and went along with it.

 

“Er… Yes I am.” 

 

He walks past the soldier and flips his back over to the main door, where Lance and him were supposed to meet on the other side. At first, the soldier had left, providing Keith with a quick mouthful of relief, only to stomp back before he pressed his hand on the panel. 

 

“Wait! Where is your wearing your gear-” 

 

Keith slaps his fist into the soldier’s face, knocking him out immediately. He then proceeds to scan his hand on the door and prays that he got there before Lance. As the doors slid open, he was greeted with a room with a familiar red-purple Galra aesthetic with a large screen in the centre. He takes a step in to head for their main computer, but then freezes as soon as he hears the door on the other side creek open. Instinctly, he jumps back behind his door and presses a few buttons to close it. 

 

“Keith?”

 

He hides himself behind the doors successfully, leaving Lance in the control room by himself. Even though Keith had managed to stay out of Lance’s vision, he eventually became angry with himself. It was bound to happen sooner or later, completeing the mission was what was important right now- So why couldn’t he just enter already and get this over with? Staring into the faded reflection of his face in the door, Keith found it hard press his hand on the scanner once more. Yellow trafic light like eyes, a skin colour that makes him look as he’s never learnt how breathe his enture life and pointed, animalistic ears; what would Lance say if he saw this? After hearing some bangs and clatters from the other side of the door, he slams his palm on the scanner hard, and hopes to god that it broke. Things didn’t go as he had hoped and he ends up having to face Lance in his no longer human body as the doors slowly slide open to reveal his form. Lance glares at him, and aims his gun at him the minute he takes a good look at him.

 

“Who are you and what are you doing with Keith’s clothes?” 

 

-

 

Sometime later at the castle, Pidge had comes out of her lab announcing that she had finished modifying her helmet just as Shiro was ready to launch his Lion out to check on Lance and Keith. She holds the helmet in her hands and fiddles around with a bit as everyone gathers around her. 

 

“I’ve installed aloud speaker so all of us would be able to hear them.” Pidge then slides her finger across something inside the helmet, and everyone recognises their voices. 

 

There was no real sound coming out of the speakers, just some sloppy noises and a few strange wet squishes. 

 

“Pidge...Is this thing broken or something?” Hunk questioned Pidge, though he knew that that was very unlikely.

 

“No...This should be the sound emitting from their microphones.” Pidge insisted, shaking the helmet comically in case she did.make a few mistakes during the modification.

 

“They sound like...They’re eating something. You don’t think that they’re snacking on the Galra supplies or something right?” Hunk asks them, a hint of envy in the tone of his voice. 

 

As a minute of realisation hits him, Shiro becomes a but flustered and then turns off the speakers immediately without an explanation. He tried to sound as composed as possible in order to not arouse any unnecessary curiosity in the team.

 

“I think we’ve heard enough. Keith and Lance are okay and that’s all that matters.” 

 

Everyone agrees with him and then continues on with their previous activities, exempt for an extremely confused Pidge who believes she might’ve done something wrong. Once they’re all off Shiro takes his time recollecting his thoughts, and lowkey hopes that he is wrong about his assumption, but is more than happy to accept it if it turns out to be true. He has always noticed that Lance’s and Keith’s chemistry has been rather... _ different  _ from the rest of the team’s for some time now, but he strongly believed that a bond will always perpetually be a bond, no matter the shape and form it took in. 

 

...Excluding Zarkon’s and the Black Lion’s, if you can even call that a bond.  

 

-

 

“LANCE! Its me!” Keith almost screams. 

 

“Sure you are… Trying to to convince me that you’re Keith when he’s not-” Lance lowers his gun to think about it. “Well he is...But not really? Like he’s Human-Galra but it doesn’t show.”

 

“Well if you’re going to shoot me could you do it from a distance and not get so close to me?” 

 

“...Definitely Keith.” 

 

Keith continues on with their mission by scanning through the computer’s files with Pidge’s program to distract himself from the fact that Lance is still taking in his Galra form. Lance swivels around Keith’s body to stare at him from different angles, and eventually grasps onto his helmet. 

 

“Hey- What are you doing?!”. Keith commands as he turns away from the screen for a second. 

 

“I can’t see your face clearly.” Lance answers honestly.

 

“Why would you want to? I look like a Galra now.”

 

Lance had no idea what he had in him for him to actually say the following words to Keith out of all people, but he could feel that he wanted to be forward for some reason.Keith freezes and turns to face him directly as Lance places his hand on either side of his helmet. 

 

“Isn’t it uncomfortable wearing this? Your ears are bigger now.” Though Lance’s comment sounded sly and hinted that he was teasing Keith, the dazed look in his eyes through the blue lenses of his helmet indicated that he serious invested in Keith’s reaction. 

 

“...I guess it does feel a bit...Stuffier than usual.” Keith told him, implying that he permitted Lance to continue. 

 

And so Lance slides the helmet off, carefully, revealing the full structure of Keith’s Galra face. Lance places the helmet aside on the ground, and takes a secound to take a clear look at Keith. To his surprise, Nothing about Keith felt particularly different, despite his obvious change. Maybe it was because he had seen so many aliens over a short span of time, but Keith felt the same, like he always did. Although there was one tjing especially off about him- that slightly reddening shade on both sides of his cheeks. 

 

“There's no point in you wearing your helmet if you can’t contact the team right? Why don’t you take yours off as well?” Keith suggested boldly. 

 

“O-Oh...Right.” 

 

Lance takes off his helmet as Keith had told him to, and placed it next to his on the ground. He looks up to check how much time until the computer finishes scanning everything, and there were about 10 minutes left. Lance can feel that a powerful desire was running through his veins right now, but just before the adrenaline surpassed his logic and reason, he needed to ask Keith. He could recognise this sensation in a heartbeat- it was what he felt as soon as he finds a new girl to hit on, except it was dragging out for a longer period of time than usual, and that was driving him nuts. And of all people in the world, he felt this way about Keith- KEITH KOGANE; the red paladin, or as Lance prefers to remember him as, the guy with the mullet haircut. He wanted to make a move, but more than anything, he was afraid of not being able to properly continue what he had begun. Of course, another look at Keith and that thought deminished faster than his hetereosexuality. 

 

He lifts Keith’s chin up, and poses seriously as if he were about to kiss him. Lance had paused in order to ask for permission, but could no longer move his lips as they were swooped close by Keith’s. Lance was pretty damn sure he was going to be bad it since it was his first ever kind of sexual experience, but he’d bet his blue lion that it wa Keith’s too. There's no way that emo, mullet head freak that he was making out with had more experience than him right? Lance could hear that due to their obvious inexperience and succumb to the heat of the moment that their kiss was messily done. He had tried to push his tongue in once since he had felt that the amount of time they they spent with their lips lock implied an opportunity for an french, but accidentally pricks himself with Keith’s Galra fangs. Keith was sorta confused the entire time, he couldn’t tell whether he was actually losing oxygen flow to his blood or it was just his skin colour. He could’ve stopped if he really wanted to- but then that’d be a good 5 minutes of tasting Lance’s mouth put to an end. Unlike Lance, he had never felt a powerful urge to have such relations with anyone of any gender before, so he could tell almost instantly that what felt towards him wasn’t the same for others. He notices that the computer had finished scanning, and although he admitted that it was reckless for him to do so, he waits for Lance to notice.

 

-

 

The mission was a success, and everyone tries to not act surprised once they see Keith, especially Allura. Aside from a few jokes about his Galra appearance and a few snarky remarks from Lance, everything was back to how it was before. Surprisingly, Keith and Lance’s new ‘experience’ with each other had allowed the two to form Voltron faster than before, which impressed Allura. Pidge and Hunk had asked the two for some advice as well, but Keith just tells them to “train” more and Lance just ends up boasting about his skills. The two knew that they were probably better off not knowing. 

 

Some time later, Lance decides to take the opportunity to crash into Keith’s room; something he’d wanted to do ever since they have gotten closer. He makes himself comfortable on Keith’s bed, and tries not to think about the way that it smells like him and how there were traces of him everywhere… Lance shakes his head furiously and slaps his cheeks, he couldn’t risk getting an awkward reaction now, otherwise Keith would kick him out for good. 

 

Keith enters the room again after finishing his shower and sits on the bed next to Lance to dry his hair. A curious thought rises in Lance’s mind as he watches Keith from the side ruffling a towel through his bushy head. 

 

“Hey Keith, is your body...Different in any way?” 

 

He had never thought about it before when it came to flirting with intergalactic girls, but now that he realised it just now- Just how different was Keith’s body compared to his?

Keith looks at him, an eyebrow raised. 

 

“Er...Pointed ears, purple skin, and glowing yellow eyes? Pretty different I guess.”

 

Lance’s lips start to wobble into a wavy shape, and he looks away, red faced. 

 

“That’s...Not what I meant.” 

 

“I have sharp teeth too.”

 

Lance slaps himself in the face and tries to explain it another way without embarrassing himself. 

 

“If you were to end up with a girl, would you be able to have kids?” 

 

“...Lance, my parents consist of a Galra and a human being.” 

 

It suddenly clicks Lance. 

 

“Oh...Right.”

 

“Why did you want to know anyway?” 

 

Lance's face returns to being red again seeing where this was leading to; it wasn’t like he asked with the expectation that the  _ were _ going to do it-just you know, in case...For future references. 

 

“I was just...curious that’s all.” 

 

“You were curious, about my body?” 

 

Lance starts to sweat nervously as he realised that he just unintentionally directioned the conversation into topic that he’s been avoiding, but thinking about, for a while now. He started to fumble with his words, with his thoughts occupied with thoughts that he was planning to save for later, and tried to concentrate on the situation at hand. Miraculously, Keith somehow picked up on this and was too, at a loss as to how to react, but was willing to experiment once or twice with lance, considering that he found their last experience quite...fulfilling. In order to communicate his feelings to Lance physically, Keith sneakily slides his hand on top of Lance’s while trying to look busy by starring in the opposite direction. Lance reciprocates Keith’s affection by curling his fingers into his palm and they both face each other to share kiss, which they eventually escalate into interwinding their tongues. As he continued to hold onto Keith’s hand, Lance felt a bit proud of the fact that they’ve improved since the first time they’ve done this, due to having a lot of practise. 

 

They both knew where this was eventually going to lead up to, but an issue arises from their making out session. Normally, one of them would be lying on their back right now in order to get things into motion, but Lance kept pushing Keith forth, which he returned in full strength. Eventually they weren’t exactly kissing anymore, but rather having a competition of who could hold their breath the longest until the other surrendered and was willing to be overwhelmed.  They both decide to break it off once they were starting to feel lightheaded and filled the room loudly with some intense inhaling/exhaling noises that could easily be mistaken for something else...That there were about to do. 

 

“Huff...Huff...Keith...Huff...Just let me take the lead this time okay?” Lance desperately panted through his breath.

 

“Huff...Cough...Why should I?” Keith spat back, there was no way he was going to lose to Lance, not at anything.

 

“You...You look more like a girl than I do, so it would make sense that you’d bottom right?”

 

“What?!”Keith hissed, only to continue coughing a minute later from his lack of breath. ”What does that have to do with anything?” 

 

“Everything actually...It would mean that it’s not going to be a good experience for you if I’m the one well...taking it in.”

 

“That doesn’t exactly matter to me...And besides, aren't you the one who’s always doing facials and spa treatments? If anything, you’re more like a girl.”

 

“Hey! Skin care is important no matter what gender you are!” Lance stated defensively, there was no way he was letting Keith badmouth the amount of care and precision he’s putting into his facials everyday. However, he needed to postpone his massive rant on the importance of skin care for later, as there was still an a currently ongoing an argument to win. He takes a quick dive into his thoughts, and finally comes up with something. “I think I should take the lead since I’m the bigger Lion!”

 

“Well when we’re Voltron you’re at the BOTTOM?” Keith rebuttals back. 

  
“I CANT HELP IT IF IM A LEG.”

 

The two spend a literal 15 minutes more of arguing over who was going to be the top and the bottom even though Lance is 90% sure that Keith has no idea what either of those things means. The extra 10% was the amount of benefit of doubt that Lance was willing to give to Keith, since there were still quite a few things that he didn’t know about him after all. After watching Keith start to get agitated, Lance decides that it’s time for him to give in and just get on with it; since if he were to be completely honest, he was fine with playing any ‘role’ in the relationship as long as he were with Keith. 

  
“Urgh fine...Just let me give you some head and lets just get this over with it.” Lance finally exhales. 

  
“But Shiro's the head.” Keith comments, due to the fact that they were still trying to figure things out using Voltron. Allura would not be proud. 

  
“No that kind of head Keith.”

  
  
  


  
*******

  
  


After explaining in rather vivid detail what Lance had meant by ‘head’, he begins by making Keith lean his back onto his pillow and shakily pulls down Keith’s pants. After tucking his fingers into the rim of Keith’s boxers, Lance couldn’t help but notice that every joint in his endoskeleton was trembling. Keith notices this and places his hand on Lances, catching his attention.

 

“Are you that scared...Of seeing my body?” Keith asks him, trying to sound as reassuring as possible.

 

“No, No! It’s not that at all...I’m just...nervous.” Lances answers him.

 

Lance takes in a deep breath and chants to himself the following words: ‘It’s just keith...He’s a guy as well, he doesn’t have anything I’ve never seen before….’ He then proceeds to inch Keith’s boxers further down and breaks several sweats. ‘ItsjustkeithItsjustkeithItsjustkeithItsjustkeithItsjustkeith’ Alarm sirens literally go off in Lance’s head as soon as he was beggining to see the tip of Keith’s cock through his boxers, so he decides to just screw it and pull it down all at once so that he doesn’t lose it from taking things slowly. This causes Keith to flinch slightly, and Lance relieves his nerves by kissing his quickly. Upon the view of Keith’s cock, Lance can’t help but compare it to his; It was just an inch or two bigger than his-which was enough to get salty about, but not enough that it’d make him self conscious. 

 

Despite him voluntering to take the lead, Lance wasn’t exactly what he should do apart from well...Gulping the entire thing into his mouth. He ends up actually doing this in order to not make Keith wait, and feels his cheeks gradually expanding as he takes it in. Layers of skin brush against his tongue bristles, and he gags slightly from tasting human flesh for first time in his life. He figured that he should probably keep his teeth away to prevent any accidental biting that would hurt Keith and  swirls his tongue around the head of his cock. 

 

“Ah-!” Keith moans as he begins to get hard in Lance’s mouth. 

 

Still confused as what he should do, Lance continues to do this and then starts to imagine having a popsicle in his mouth- the classic oral innuendo. Usually when he wanted to devour a popsicle he would wait for an opportunity to bite it, something he definitely should NOT do now, but if he wanted to savour the flavour then he would’ve licked it around the sides, and then stick it in and out of his mouth. He does the following, and Keith starts to moan louder and figet around, an indication that he was at least doing something right. He runs his tongue up and around, and curls it around his cock a few times to imprint the taste and slightly slippery texture onto its surface.  Eventually, Lance slurps in and out of Keith’s crotch and starts to pick uo the pace after feeling Keith press his fingers into Lance’s head. 

 

“Ah….Lance...I can feel something...coming.” Keith starts to puff and brethe heavily, his face flushed completely red and his expression strained. Sweat drips from his skin like crazy, but Lance refuses to stop- he was honestly a bit curious as what it would taste like.

 

Keith slaps his hand over his mouth to.moan loudly and something thick bursts into Lance’s mouth like a soft serve machine that hasn’t been repaired in a week. He has no choice but to remove his mouth from the sudden pressure, and coughs a few times as the liquid drizzles out from his lips. It tasted a bit...Gross actually. It was kind a of flavour similar to “salty coins and milk”, but admittedly, it was alot better than any of Coran’s nutritious space food. After he had finished panting, Keith notices that now Lance is hard, and rustles over towards him. 

 

“What are you doing? Shouldn’t we clean this up before it someone catches us?” Lance saw that Keith’s eyes were only half open so he’d probably be doing the majority of work, but he didn’t mind. He could always repay the favour later in a variety of ways. 

 

“But you’re still…” 

 

“What are you planning to do with those fangs? And claws? Rip off my genitals?” Lance joked, but he saw that Keith took it seriously and looked worried. He wanted to kiss him as an apology, but he’s not sure if Keith would be fond of the taste of his own stuff. “I was just kidding, just take it easy for now okay? I can take care of it myself, and besides-” Lance playfully did a flirty pose to Keith, one that he’s done to Allura a few times with the hands and the spark in his grin. 

  
  


“You’ll be oweing me later for cleaning up after you.”

  
  


Keith can’t help but roll his eyes at Lance’s romantic side once more, but gives off a soft smile at the end. It was nice to be the one being flirted to rather than watching Lance do it some random space girl. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

FIN

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
